In Times of War
by zedstef
Summary: As we speak the main heads of the Shinsengumi faction are meeting in a location discovered recently by our spy network. We shall strike down the wolves of Mibu when they are most vulnerable. Our cause shall then be known! . rating drastic just incase
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! okay this is a story of a character i made up that was in the choshu clan during the bakumatsu (...is..that even a word...meh) juat imagine battousa in the mix somewhere. (he could be the boy by the well or something). anyhoo enjoy, and tell me what you think ;)

**In Times of War**

It was time to make our move; fellow Choshu warriors congest the inns secluded courtyard waiting…waiting with baited breaths for that single command that will inevitably seal our fate. The summer night's humidity only makes the tension in the atmosphere thicker, more oppressive. A boy appearing to be no older than fifteen stands by the old wooden well, his hair styled in a typical samurai topknot, his unrestricting gi and hakama crimson, perhaps an omen of things to come. I can tell by his disposition that he is a farmer's son, like many of the men in this clan. We are a different breed of samurai, for we are born from the injustice and short sightedness of the Tokugawa shogunate. We are a rebellion, attempting to pave the way to revolution and bring the Emperor back into power in the hope of ending this already two hundred and sixty five year old feudalistic reign; a new era is dawning and it shall be forged with steel blades and bloodshed.

The hiss of a shoji screen draws the attention of those gathered, causing the low murmur of the men to cease; even the cicadas are hushed by this new presence. A man of average height and build steps forth from the inn, yet there is nothing average about this man. Clad in an ash gray kimono and black haori, he possesses an evident regality. Kogoro Katsura, the leader of the Choshu clan is silhouetted by the inns lantern light, engendering a feeling of the ethereal. Grim lines appear on his face as he addresses us.

"Men, you all know why you are here this night. It is time Tokugawa Yoshinobu's rule comes to an end. The Shogun is not only a threat to our clan's future, but to Japans future as well. He is opposed to modernization; refusing to seek knowledge throughout the world to strengthen the foundations of our nation. Tokugawa is blinded by the West's threat to his power. Our newly created alliance with the Satsuma clan has strengthened our resistance; our threat to the Shognate shall be noticed too late. As we speak the main heads of the Shinsengumi faction are meeting in a location discovered recently by our spy network. We shall strike down the wolves of Mibu when they are most vulnerable. Our cause shall then be known!"

With a wave of his hand, Kogoro Katsura fervently watched the men spill forth from the gate and dash into the inky depths of the night. I too run on silent feet through the maze like streets and dank alleyways of Kyoto. The cobblestone paving is still moist from the evening rain. It is fortunate that the night is darker than usual, helping ensure our invisibility; it seems that the moon and stars seek refuge behind the thick blanket of clouds as if they sense the ominous happenings below.

The adrenaline flowing through my veins has hyposensitized my awareness; my grip on my katana's tattered hilt tightens unconsciously as I scan the gloomy streets for any threats. The soft tinkling sounds of wind chimes from the many residences I pass is a sign that the wind is picking up; a storm is brewing. The gong from the local Buddhist temple resonates in the distance signaling that it is the hour of the rat; the Shinsengumi should be well into their meeting by now. As I pick up my pace I pray to Kami to lend me strength for this upcoming fight, the strength to deliver death swiftly to the enemy.

Nearing the outskirts of Kyoto I head towards the Yasaka Ashiginu Onsen; an unusual location for a meeting. I suppose no one would suspect the commanders of the Shinsingumi factions to assemble at a local hot spring. There are only a few of my fellow clansmen that have arrived so far, lurking by the shadow cast wall in wait for the others to appear. Joining my doshi I press my self against the walls rough surface; the touch of the cool stone against my heated flesh is somewhat soothing. One by one more Choshu members materialize from the darkness, like phantoms of the night. The surrounding Sakura trees limbs creek and groan as the wind howls, breaking the eerie silence.

"Kenji."

I scan the shadows to identify the person who whispered my name. Hiro, a seasoned samurai with silver flecked hair and rough calloused hands beckons me closer. As I move towards his direction he gestures to a few other men as well.

"Kenji, I want you to take these seven men with you and position yourselves at the east perimeter of the onsen. I have already dispatched sixteen others to the south and west. We will have the enemy surrounded."

Hiro's slate gray eyes narrow while scrutinizing our features as we nod in understanding. In the distance thunder rumbles; after a few moments he continued to address us in his low baritone.

"When the temple gong sounds at the hour of the ox; attack."

"Hai's" are vocalized in a whispered chorus before we dart towards the eastern perimeter at the border of the bamboo forest. While running over soft soil and treading through the more vegetated areas I cannot help but repeat the Choshu clan code over and over in my mind.

"Duty is weightier than a mountain, while death is lighter than a feather. Obedience, courage, honor and respect will not waver in the face of danger"

It is a code we are taught to live by and I shall not let fear grip my soul and deter me from my goal; I am a samurai, to die in battle is to die honorably.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanings:

Shinsingumi - Samurai group loyal to Tokugawa

Shoji - sliding door

Hour of the rat - between 11pm and 1am

Hour of the ox - between 1am and 3am

Kami - God

Doshi - Comrades

Onsen - Hotspring

Sakura - Cherry Blossom

Hai - yes

Okay, i might add battousai into the next chappie.

thanks for reading ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**In Times of War **

Having reached our destination, the men crouch low to the ground in wait. The wind blowing through the bamboo creates unearthly hollow sounds, the creaking movements sounding more like the cracking of bones. Wanting to know what was on the other side of the stone wall I decide to scale a bordering Sakura tree. The other men throw apprehensive glances in my direction but I ignore them. The knotted knee like roots acts like steps to the lower branches. The moss covered limbs hinder my footing so I climb at a slow pace. Thankfully the already rustling leaves render my movement indiscernible.

I cautiously glance over the top of the wall; a sizable garden comes into view, misty from the curling steam rising from the hot spring situated in the centre. Large obsidian rocks frame the sultry bubbling water; a few ornamental shrubs strategically placed for a bather's privacy. A flash of lightning illuminates the garden; I suck in a breath. Figures which went unnoticed until now stoop amongst the foliage within the garden. The temple gong reverberates in the distance. My own hidden clansmen spring from the ground and scale the wall.

"NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

My bellowed warning is heeded too late; the first man over the edge already lays gutted on the ground, the earth absorbing his blood like a wanton spirit. With a roar I launch myself into the garden to join the fray and protect those left of my group. Screams melt into the cracking of the resounding thunder. We are sorely outnumbered; for this to have happened there must be a spy in our clan, one who is close enough to Katsura to have gained such knowledge without being suspicious. If I survive this massacre I will personally find that spy and grant him a death so slow his soul will cry out in pain even in the after life.

My blade is swift as I parry and slice into unrelenting victims. One by one they drop unceremoniously onto the cool ground with a dull thud. An icy blade bites into the flesh of my side, the samurai to bequeath such a wound not living long to revel in the accomplishment. The Shinsengumi may have greater numbers, but our Choshu warriors are trained on barren fields under the harsh rays of the sun. The heavens open up with a low rumble, the heavy rain further muffling the agonizing sounds.

Only an hour into the fight and the hot spring waters are already tinted pink, severed limbs and the odd corpse bob and churn in the gurgling broth; a scene more fitting in the world of yokai.

"AKU SOKU ZAN!"

The Shinsengumi code is yelled out as yet another of my men is ruthlessly cut down. The culprit I recognize from a previous encounter many moons ago; Captain Inoue Genzaburo of the Kyoto faction, an opponent of incalculable skill. With a sadistic smirk curling his thinned lips, there was a moment of stillness before his arms became a blur and another foolish Choshu clansmen blinded by panic and desperation is sliced in half. His body divides in two as it collapses, crimson liquid spurting in the air from the force of the strike. A blazing rage flows through my blood as the sickening awareness of defeat coils around my heart and constricts the pumping organ. Before I am able to act in retaliation, a figure ghosts through the fighting throng; enemies falling dead or dying in its wake. With one last swipe of the phantoms katana, Captain Inoue Genzaburo's head rolls over the muddy ground and obsidian rocks into the steaming spring water; eyelids still quivering and mouth still gaping.

My eyes widen in shock, the specters features become more discernable as he draws nearer; it is the boy I studied earlier by the inns well. A boy his age with the skill of a Hitokiri is mind numbing. With a voice of cold steel that shouldn't belong he delivers an unexpected message.

"Lord Katsura orders those of the Choshu to retreat, gather those still alive and leave immediately."

An additional stony glance is cast towards me for confirmation before he swiftly pivots on his heel and slits an exposed throat of a Shinsengumi soldier who dare try interrupt.

"GO!"

Without hesitation I hurry around the battle grounds, side stepping bodies and deflecting assailants in hopes of locating as many Choshu clansmen as I possibly can and relaying Katsura's message to those yet to be told. Men too injured to move are swept up onto the backs of others. Attempting to reach the northern gates would be suicide; our only option being to haul ourselves back over the wall and flee into the depths of the bamboo forest. The hitokiri will hopefully take care of any Shinsengumi who wish to pursue us. Scrambling up a slippery wall with the injured was no small feat; moans of pain from the jostling motions are muffled into bloodied gi's. Some men are even unceremoniously dropped on the other side of the wall to hasten our retreat. After what feels like a life time, we stumble into the safety of the forest; drenched, drained and disconsolate.

With one last glance back in the direction of the onsen my mind replays tonight's events. By no means is this the end, we will strengthen our forces and fight until our goal is achieved. The Shinsengumi may have won this battle, but the Choshu along with our allied forces shall win this war. As lightning streaks though the sky and thunder claps its approval I once again recite the Choshu vow into the wind, in hopes that it will be carried to the many ears of the enemy.

"Duty is weightier than a mountain, while death is lighter than a feather. Obedience, courage, honor and respect will not waver in the face of danger"

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hope you guys enjoyed my fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanings:

Gi - top

Hakama - pants

Shinsingumi - Samurai group loyal to Tokugawa

Wolves of Mibu - Shinsengumi

Shoji - sliding door

Hour of the rat - between 11pm and 1am

Hour of the ox - between 1am and 3am

Kami - God

Doshi - Comrades

Onsen - Hotspring

Sakura - Cherry Blossom

Hai - yes

Yokai - demon/s

Aku Soku Zan - slay evil immediately

Hitokiri - man slayer / assassin


End file.
